


【TSV】中年阳痿直男的悲伤故事

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 大纲文学，前两天突然看到首页有老师说这个，我突然：哎嘿？今天就摸了这篇还挺有兴趣写下去的 然而坑太多了我决定让他变成大纲文学（…）互攻多EB，BE有；和其他人关系有卖保险毫无建树杨 x 小白领多年没晋升陈
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	【TSV】中年阳痿直男的悲伤故事

多年不联系一朝同学会一起迟到在门口撞到，席间谈起奇怪的色情话题同学高兴地问要不要去洗澡 陈看着杨答应了本来下班已经很累了不知道为什么答应了 结果同学们到了洗脚城都high去了两个人真的跑去澡堂泡 陈一直胡思乱想着小时候两个人的童年和青年时光 两个人却一直没话讲 有接客姐姐凑过来问老板要不要一起玩 陈尴尬地想拒绝结果杨说好啊要不一起 不知道为什么就变成了诡异3p 姐姐还很有眼力看到陈的想帮他口 然后杨在后面很熟练地弄姐姐的逼 然而陈好不容易硬起来了心里松了口气结果看了眼杨一点反应都没有 一下气氛越发尴尬起来 陈也萎了 三个人贼尴尬 最后杨戴上眼镜给了钱打发走了 他们两人尴尬地一句话都没说在洗澡城门口分开 陈看着杨离开的背影不知道为什么有点难过 回家之后却一直很躁动 他心想大概是今晚被口硬了却没射 然后顺势想到杨 却不知道为什么想着他面无表情的脸一下硬了 射出来之后满脑子都是like wtf

第二天稀里糊涂过了一天又是毫无波澜的一天 陈累得要死最后一个下班却发现杨在门口和他say hello，差点心脏停跳吓死，直接吓得坐在地上 还好杨拉了他一把 他憋红了脸想说你干嘛又想说谢谢 杨像是看出了他的窘迫 问他还喝珍奶吗 结果两个工作失败人一个穿着皱巴巴的西服一个衬衫看上去一周没洗坐在珍奶店里的吧台上望着车流发呆 路过的妈妈带着小朋友经过时小朋友指着他们大喊妈妈你看两个叔叔也喝奶茶 然后被妈妈一把拉走了 陈拎着奶茶杯子心里觉得诡异的快意 所有的小孩最后都会变成他们这样的垃圾大人 做着垃圾一样的工作 像个垃圾一样活着 杨突然打断他的思绪 问他还拉小提琴吗 陈一愣 终于第一次敢正眼看向杨的眼睛 那双死水一样的眼睛看着他 指了指自己的脖子 轻轻地说琴吻 你没遮住 

陈一下感到前所未有的暴怒 家庭的压力、母亲的唠叨、杨的突然出现、同学聚会、今天新人都敢给他脸色以及三十岁就阳痿早泄，他再也不想忍受这样的诡异氛围直接一把推开杨冲出了奶茶店 然而还没走两步杨在后面一把拽住他 扯住他的领子 在大街上大庭广众之下 只是面无表情地用那双无神的眼睛看他 却在低声问他 可以请你操我吗？

于是陈把他领回家完成了他的愿望 两个人跌跌撞撞爬上床的时候他突然想到家里没润滑 套都不知道有没有 然后一片黑暗中杨低声说不用润滑了 然后还把套给他 声音里有些窘迫 却是为了不知道陈的尺寸 套买小了 杨后面湿漉漉的一片和昨天的姐姐比都不枉多让 陈低声狠狠拍他屁股说你昨天就想被操了是嘛婊子 杨不说话 胳膊却攀了上来把头埋进陈的锁骨 像是求他别说了 他们后来用背后位做了 就他射了杨却依旧毫无反应 套太小了陈其实并没有觉得自己爽到 射完以后他翻身在床上粗喘着气 杨却连一点声音都没了 他后知后觉去拍杨 想问他还好吗 杨却突然爬到他身上握住他想再骑他 陈根本硬不起来被抓的很疼皱着眉说你别—— 杨却突然一改之前的柔弱菟丝草模样 一把拽住陈的领子低声恶狠狠地说 你以为我要你干什么？操我都不会吗？

陈一下被吓到 没说话 但不知道为什么这一刻他终于有了遇到了杨的实感 他噗嗤笑了 笑得直不起腰来 笑得杨都一脸你有病吧的表情 陈终于笑完了之后拍拍杨的肩膀说拜托大哥 你今晚就是把我的东西切了我也硬不起来了 说完他就一副你能拿我如何的表情看着杨 然后看着杨一下泄气了 然后一屁股挪开坐在一边 没好气地说你刚才有十分钟吗 陈也完全不尴尬了 噗嗤一笑说咱俩谁比谁好？我就是让你现在操我你能硬起来吗？

说完又是一片寂静 过了好一会儿陈烟瘾犯了 问杨你介意我抽烟吗 杨这才回过头来 真的是有些惊讶的模样 迟疑了一下摇摇头 陈于是从抽屉里翻出烟灰缸和烟 像个十年老烟民一样熟练地开始抽事后烟 杨仔细观察 在烟雾缭绕间才终于确定陈没开玩笑 他大概真的抽了蛮长时间的烟了 一时间心情复杂得无与伦比 陈在月光下还能看得清眼角带着红 感觉有点冷 给自己拉起被子又顺手替杨拉上 杨顺手接过然后突然很嫌弃地丢开 问你多久没洗被子了 陈没好气地把烟灰缸拎过来说能不能别讲究那么多 你跟炮友还聊天啊？再说你现在坐地铁回家 杨看了眼黑暗中的钟都两点了就不说话了 他可没钱打车 于是两个人又不说话了 只有陈指间的烟明明灭灭 烟雾缭绕 

陈都快睡着了 杨突然问他你那个琴吻…？陈瞥了他一眼 很想开个玩笑抖个包袱说假的 是别人咬的 他一直都这么和任何人说 也一直在撒谎 然而不知道为什么他唯独不想对杨这么说 最后沉默了许久 只有烟一直在烧 他感觉到杨一直在看他 于是他只能僵硬地点点头 杨像是一直在等他回答 很快问他你可以拉给我听吗 陈就知道他下一句会问这个 所以他才不想回答 但不知道为什么听到这个问题之后也终于有了种解脱了的感觉 于是把烟捻了 黑暗中杨的眼睛还在适应 但他敏锐地听到陈下床的声音 然后是水声哗啦啦的 抽纸的声音 最后才是门打开 然后他感觉到陈靠近 手上拿着一个盒子 狭窄的窗里透过微弱的月光 熟悉的拉链声 接着是小提琴特有的木头和琴弦的回响 琴弓上的毛被拔断的声音 最后是弓落在琴弦上的声音 然后是弓抖的漱漱响 弓很抖 大概也看不清 杨听了好一会儿才听出来是月光 他第一个反应是离谱果然那个“琴吻”是假的吧 然而下一秒床的那头就传来巨大的敲击声 在寂静的夜晚里差点让把杨震聋了 “拉琴的傻逼穷小子我操你妈你妈死了你给你妈这个穷婊子的坟上拉琴——”接着是数不尽的污言秽语 直接让杨惊得浑身冷汗 他听到骂声中隔壁另几户模模糊糊地叫骂声 然而都在隔壁巨大的回骂声中默默停了 他在一片混乱中听到陈又拉了几句扭曲的乐句 然后是一声轻笑 最后是琴盒合上的声音 琴盒闷响的声音比周围的污言秽语都沉重 打在杨的心上 过了一会儿对面的人大概骂累了 唧唧歪歪着明天让我看到你我不揍死你然后最后狠狠敲了两下墙 没了声音 杨看到墙抖了两下 白灰掉在陈的床头

我看不清 陈用气音说 之前晚上睡不着想拉琴 然而在什么地方拉都会被听见 第一次拉的时候第二天早上被打了差点没去上班 全勤奖 你懂的 他耸耸肩 杨看着他不知道该说什么 陈就笑了笑 说你不用觉得我惨 这已经很好了 他替杨扫掉枕头上的白灰 轻轻说睡吧 杨乖乖躺下 看着陈靠在床头 拿着琴压在肩上

原来琴吻是这么来的 杨睡前想着

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲写太详细了的结果就是没什么想写的动力（摸头）应该不写了 摸鱼又摸一个小时  
> 翻了半天相册觉得也就这张有点那意思，当然这话说得就完全没那意思了→见他俩10w订阅Q＆A那期，其实衬衫陈脑补的是打工人那期，然而打工人那期也太帅了（…）  
> 他俩会混得这么惨我唯一的想法就是家里穷在国内学音乐然后高中考大学失利直接被赶出门打工（…）大概就是dedededebuff拉满  
> 然而会说出图上的话的男人真的会混到这个地步吗（真是从设定就开始ooc的悲伤故事呢  
> （小陈说妈妈说他就是因为不想学习所以想学音乐所以他就考进医学院给妈妈看了，然后说我要去学音乐了）→帅气小陈yeah→B在旁边笑着考他的样子我能再重复一百遍


End file.
